heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kia (SR)
Kia is a character that appeared in Saints Row: The Third. Kia is a high-ranking officer in STAG, answering only to her superior, Cyrus Temple. She is one of the few people whom Cyrus seems to trust and rely on the most; relaying most of his commands to the rest of STAG through her. All the other STAG soldiers appear to obey her orders without question; even when she chooses to go "rogue". She has access to a lot of secure areas on the Thermopylae, including the R&D Department. Involvement Saints Row: The Third Following Senator Monica Hughes' unanimous approval from the United States Senate to execute the "STAG Initiative" upon the city of Steelport, Kia makes her first appearance commanding the STAG task force which has surrounded Technically Legal, the building where The Protagonist has taken cover along with Oleg Kirrlov and Viola DeWynter. She makes a report to Cyrus Temple about the situation, and then orders her troops to storm the building. At the end of the mission, she is present at Cyrus' press conference aboard the Thermopylae. Kia later participates in a teleconference with Monica Hughes, along with Cyrus. She gets upset over Hughes' decision to useNyte Blayde as the official mascot of STAG for publicity purposes. Kia is not alone in her opinion as Cyrus also expresses some frustration over the issue, believing that "shock and awe" wins wars not "hearts and minds" as Mrs. Hughes believes. During STAG's attack on the Saints HQ, Kia observes from the deck of the Thermopylae. She contacts Cyrus on the radio and congratulates him on the success of the attack. Afterwards Cyrus sends her some Intel on Shaundi, and requests that she capture the famed Saints lieutenant for questioning. Kia complies with Cyrus' orders and immediately begins hunting for Shaundi. Kia's troops manage to deduce Shaundi's present whereabouts shortly after The Protagonist defeats Matt Miller and the Deckers. They quickly storm the room and subdue her while she is on the phone with The Protagonist. Shaundi is taken aboard the Thermopylae and placed in the ship's detention center for questioning. In an effort to save her, The Protagonist disguises themselves as Cyrus via plastic surgery, and pretends to bring both Pierce and Viola into STAG custody. Once aboard the Thermopylae, Kia politely greets The Protagonist, believing them to be Cyrus, and congratulates them on their success before having her troops escort Pierce and Viola to the ship's detention center. After spending a few minutes with The Protagonist, Kia begins to grow suspicious of their disguise due to them not addressing her by her name and not using proper grammar for an army officer; saying things like "Dude" or "What's Up?". Kia's suspicions are finally confirmed when the real Cyrus Temple announces his intentions to return to the Thermopylae to oversee Shaundi's interrogation. Knowing that their cover has been blown, The Protagonist quickly exits the room while Kia draws a pistol, and takes several shots at them, but fails to score a hit. She then sounds the alarm, informs Cyrus of the on-board situation, and orders all STAG units to shoot the imposter on-sight. Unfortunately for Kia, STAG is unable to stop The Protagonist from sabotaging the Thermopylae's main reactor, and then escaping the ship with their fellow Saints. Though the Thermopylae ends up being destroyed, Kia survives. 12 hours later, as STAG is preparing to lockdown the city, Kia re-joins with Cyrus at his new base-of-operations in Downtown. She tells him that STAG Commando teams are currently en-route to Steelport, and then after gaining permission to speak freely, expresses her desire to crack down and "take the gloves off" with the Saints. Cyrus calmly responds by telling her to stick with their original plan before dismissing her from his presence. Later, Kia takes matters into her own hands, and calls up The Protagonist to state that she has taken Shaundi and Viola hostage, and is planning to use them as scapegoats to frame the Saints for domestic terrorism. At first, The Protagonist doesn't believe her, but is soon convinced after Kia states that she is going to blow up the monument on Magarac Island, and leave Shaundi and Viola's corpses in the wreckage for the "proper" authorities to find. Fate Save Shaundi (Dead) If The Protagonist chooses to save Shaundi and Viola, they travel to the Magarac Island and disarm the bombs by launching them into the water with a Sonic Boom. Then they proceed up the statue, fighting off STAG soldiers along the way. At the top of the statue, The Protagonist confronts Kia for the last time to save their fellow Saints along with Burt Reynolds. Kia takes Shaundi as a human-shield, and taunts The Protagonist for failing to "save" so many of their friends. In their struggle, The Protagonist eventually manages to separate Kia from Shaundi, and then kills her, putting an end to her twisted plans. The "Save Shaundi" ending has been confirmed to be the official ending of Saints Row: The Third. Kill Killbane (Unknown) If The Protagonist chooses to eliminate Killbane, they allow Kia's bombs to go off and Shaundi, Viola, and Burt Reynolds are all killed in the resulting explosion. Kia's fate is not shown during the 'Eliminate Killbane' option, and she does not appear during the following mission. Appearances *Sainsts Row: The Third Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Saints Row Category:Saints Row: The Third Category:STAG Category:Determinant Category:Unknown Category:Deceased